Fashion, a Contract, and the Strongest Combo
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. It is the debut of Gatakiriba Combo. Synopsis Hina confronts Yamano's shopping addiction when her father goes bankrupt while Ankh confronts Kougami about his share deal of the Cell Medals. Plot Losing three of his Core Medals to Ankh, Uva is forced to run away as he vows to get his Core Medals back by stealing from the other Greeed as well. Eiji asks what Ankh is up to as the Greeed reveals his kind possess three types of Core Medals in their bodies and that if Kamen Rider OOO uses all three of Uva's Medals in his belt, he can assume a Medal Combo where he possesses all of Uva's power. Ankh takes his leave, after giving Eiji the three Medals to become Tatoba Combo so he can fend for himself, to resume hunting down Kousei Kougami and make the man an offer he can not refuse. At the Greeed's hideout, Uva confronts Kazari about having his Core Medal, but Kazari manages to lie his way out of trouble as Mezool calms Uva down by reminding him that they will get more Cell Medals soon. Elsewhere, Haruka's despair over her father's company going bankrupt causes the clutch of eggs to stir. Eiji arrives at her building with Shintaro waiting for him, giving Eiji the exact location of Yummy activity before taking his leave while reminding Eiji that he needs the Foundation's help. Eiji finds Hina as she tries to convince Haruka not to go shopping. Refusing to listen to either of them, Haruka goes back up to her apartment to shop online. Telling him of Haruka's trouble, Eiji admits to Hina that he never met a person in his worldly travel who did not want something and that it is how one focuses on it that matters. By then, Haruka's greed causes the clutch of eggs to hatch into a swarm of Piranha Yummy which burst out of the windows. Upon seeing them, Eiji transforms into Kamen Rider OOO to get Haruka to safety and getting her under Hina's care as she tells her not to buy clothes as a crutch. Elsewhere, Ankh eventually finds Kousei Kougami who explains that his life is tied to the Medal System as he shows Kamen Rider OOO having trouble with a Ride Vendor as Kougami claims he has made it so it cannot transform. Forced into accepting Kougami's demands, Ankh agrees to provide 60% of all Medals they get from a Yummy to him, just as Kougami reveals that he had been planning on that number all along. After the Ride Vendor transforms, Shintaro Goto is seen with a remote control device that switches the Ride Vendor's modes remotely. Arriving as Kamen Rider OOO fails to hold off the legion of Piranha Yummy, Ankh gives him the Kuwagata and Kamakiri Medals to use with the Batta Medal to become Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo. Using his new combination's powers of duplication, Kamen Rider OOO manages to take out most of the Piranha Yummy before the rest gather into a giant Piranha Yummy-shaped swarm which Kamen Rider OOO finishes off with the Gatakiriba Kick. Commenting on how it is difficult it is to reintegrate himself into a single Kamen Rider, Eiji collapses from the strain of using Uva's power in the fight. Later, Eiji and Ankh watch Hina and her friends visiting Haruka at her new job at a bakery, having got her vices under control. Core Medals *'Medals used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri **Legs - Batta *'Combos used:' **Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***Two Tora Medals ***Two Cheetah Medals *The episode title refers to what Yamano was clinging onto, Ankh's deal with Kougami, and the Gatakiriba Combo. *First appearance of Gatakiriba Combo. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: A Game of Tag, a Nest, and a Rich Girl, Fashion, a Contract, and the Strongest Combo, A Lousy Husband, a Trap, and a Jackpot and Sabotage, Having No Greed, and Taking a Break. DSTD08612-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 2, DVD cover BSTD08612-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢お洋服と契約と最強コンボ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢お洋服と契約と最強コンボ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode